There is a growing need to reduce the human intervention in cleaning pools. It is well known that pool cleaners or pool robots usually need to be immerged or retrieved manually from or into a swimming pool. Retrieval may be performed by grabbing and pulling the electrical or by means of a special pike with a hook. Immersion can be performed by grabbing and lifting the cleaner by its handle and immersing it manually into the water. These are time consuming operations, difficult at times. The intention of this invention is to improve on the basic rule which govern the method of pool cleaner handling by introducing an almost fully automatic and autonomous pool cleaner which seldom needs any manual intervention.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.